If Only Love Was Real
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: She lost all her friends except for one. Now Serena and Hotaru travel to the GW demension to live in a world full of peace. But what happens when two people fall in love with her? R/R ???/Serena
1. A new home and identity

C.M.G: I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to write this story. I'm so bored right now, maybe that's why I'm writing it! Anyway, this IS a Relena and Serena story!  
  
Duo: Serena and Relena TOGETHER?! *faints*  
  
Wufei: Braided Baka. Onna what were you thinking when you put those to together?!  
  
Quarte: I think it's an interesting couple, don't you think Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
C.M.G: ...Figures...  
  
Heero: Hn..  
  
Duo: Awww poor Heero! He isn't gonna be with Relena anymore. You must be heart broken.  
  
Heero: Hn..*points gun at Duo*  
  
Duo: Eep..  
  
Quarte: Guys please, let's not fight.  
  
C.M.G: Thank you Quarte ^-^ Your sooooo kawaii ^.^ *glomps him*  
  
Duo: You don't love me anymore?  
  
C.M.G: Yes I do! Next time I write a GW/SM fic you'll be with Serena ^.^  
  
Duo: Yes! I get to be with a babe!  
  
Wufie: Injustice! Weak onna's should be cooking and cleaning! Not writing stupid stories!!  
  
C.M.G: TAKE THAT BACK YOU SEXIST PIG!!! *runs after Wufei with his katana*  
  
Duo: Dude!! Wu-man's being chased by a girl!! WITH HIS OWN KATANA!!! *starts laughing*  
  
C.M.G and Wufei: Braided Baka!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I own the plot, story, title, and any money given to me by people.  
  
Information needed for story:  
  
Ages: Zechs, Treize: 23 (I don't know why I put them in here...) Heero, Wufei , Trowa, Serena/Artemis: 19 Relena, Quarte, Duo: 18 Hotaru: 14- in SM world / 5- in GW world  
  
Timeline: This story takes place after the battle with Nehelenia, and after what's her name tries to take over...After Endless Waltz.  
  
"..."- Speaking '...'- Thinking (...)- Authors Notes ~* - Different Place ** - Visions  
  
  
  
If Only Love Was Real  
  
Silence. Silence was all Serena heard as she ran towards the Cherry Hill Temple. 'Please let everything be all right!' Her mind screamed as she kept running. Serena slowed down as she reached the temple steps. Her lungs felt heavy from the lack of oxygen as she walked up the steps. She tried not to remember the vision that caused her to run over here as soon as detention was over. As she got closer to the door, Serena felt herself getting colder. With shaking hands, Serena slid open the door, she let out a frightend gasp as she saw the horror in front of her.  
  
The scouts were were lying limp on the floor with pools of blood all over. Serena rushed over to the limp body of Rei. She covered her mouth and nose as the smell of rotten corspes made its way to her. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around to look into dark purpleish eyes. "Hotaru!" she shouted. She hugged the girl. As soon as she did, Hotaru broke down in sobs. Serena held the crying girl in her arms. Hotaru continued to sob. Seren picked her up and headed to the park where they could talk.  
  
Hotaru held onto Serena as she carried her to the park. As they sat on the bench, Hotaru sat next to her. "You know what I have to do right Serena?" She looked at her princess. Serena nodded. That's what she'd been afraid of. Hotaru stood up. Her transformation stick appeared in her hands. "SATURN PLANET POWER!!" In a flash of lights Sailor Saturn stood in Hotarus' place. She raised her hands and her glaivel appeared in her hands. "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!" Shot shouted. Ribbons wrapped around the glaivel as Saturn dropped the scythe.  
  
The ground began to split, as buildings tumbled. The ocean drew back about to create a tsunami. The Earth rumbled as it began to shake and spew lava from underground. People all around them began running around screaming. The trees crashed, as the lakes flowed from the bed onto the streets.  
  
Serena watched, she brought out her crystal and began to wish. 'Please take me and Hotaru somewhere where we will have peace. Away from all the fighting.' The crystal began to glow an eeire sliver as its aura wrapped itself around Saturn and Serena. As they disappeared the Earth blackend, leaving no living thing in its entire planet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and Hotaru appeared at the Time Gates.Serena looked around for Trista, but then she remembered, 'That's right, Trista was at the temple.' " I will stand guard untill Pluto is reborn." said a voice in back of the girls. Serena turned around and smiled. There before her stood her mother, Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity opend her arms as Serena ran to her. Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Serena moved from her mother's arms. "Where's Hotaru?!" Serena searched around looking for the other girl. She looked down as she felt someone tug at her skirt. "Hotaru?!" she almost screamed. The young girl nodded.  
  
"Since she used her attack, shes' lost most of her energy, therefor reverrting back to the age of five. You two will be going to a demension that has just finsihed a war. So it shall be peaceful. I have arranged for you and Hotaru to attend the Peacecraft Academy" Serena made a face as she was told she had to go back to school."You and Hotaru will be living in an apartment across from the academy. Now Serena, you will be known as Artemis Selene Tskuino. And Hotaru you will be known as Hotaru Charron Tsukino." (a/n: I couldn't think of another name for her ^^') Serena nodded. "Now to take you there." Queen Serenity held up the time staff. "Guarding Chronos part the heavens and allow us to travel to the Gundam Demension! I Queen Serenity ruler of the Galaxy command you!" After that all three women disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They appeared inside a huge apratment. Queen Serenity looked at the girls. "I must go and watch the Time Gates, I shall come check on you girls once in a while. I'll see you soon Serenity." Queen Serenity kissed her daughters cheek and teleported back to the Time Gates. Ser-ahh Artemis looked around the apartment in wonderment. 'So this is our new home...' she thought. "Well we better get settled. Since we have school tomorrow." Hotaru looked up and smiled at Artemis. Artemis picked up Hotaru and headed towards the bedroom. She walked into the room that was marked "Hotaru". She laid the small girl on the bed and removed her shirt and skirt. (a/n: No not like that -.-) She then proceeded to put on the purple nightgown. She pulled the covers over Hotaru. Hotaru snuggled deeper into the warmth that the blankets gave off.  
  
Artemis exited Hotaru's room and walked into hers. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed. Artemis sighed as she lay across the bed. She turned on her side and fell asleep from the exhuasting day.  
  
C.M.G: That's all for now, I'm tired ~.~ And I need to work on my other stories ^^' Gomen Nasi Minna-san for not updating my stories. Anyway yes this is a Relena and Serena story but I want someone else after her too. So I'm letting you guys vote! It's either :  
  
Wufei  
  
Duo  
  
Trowa  
  
Zechs  
  
Treize  
  
Heero isn't in here for a reason. I am getting kinda tired of Heero and Serena fics, plus Heero is a gonna be a brother figure to Serena ^.~ Anyway so please review and vote Oh yea! Incase your wondering why I had Saturn destroy Earth, it's because there are no more scouts, therefor, the planet can't be protected. But remember! It will be reborn ^.~ So please vote and review and I'll get the next chapter out soon. Ja Ne minna-san !! 


	2. Meetings and a cute American

C.M.G: Arigato Minna!! Gracias for all the reviews!! I never knew you guys would like it ;-;. Ok here are the results so far. Oh yea, the winner will be shown on chapter four.  
  
Zechs: 10 (Interestiong...brother and sister going after the same person....)  
  
Duo : 6 (Ehh..the only thing I can say is...figures....)  
  
Treize : 6 (Didn't think he would get any votes...)  
  
Trowa: 1 (......Nothing to say.....)  
  
Wufei: 0 (Aww come on!!)  
  
Anyway I have one thing to say to Minako. The reason I put Artemis for her name is because almost everybody picks Serenity, Yue, Usagi or something like that. I think Artemis is very original. So please don't say anything else about the name. Hotaru will stay at the age of five untill I say so otherwise!. The voting will cease at chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I own the plot, story, and title,  
  
Information needed for story:  
  
Ages: Zechs, Treize: 23 Heero, Wufei , Trowa, Artemis: 19 Relena, Quarte, Duo: 18 Hotaru: 5  
  
Timeline: This story takes place after the battle with Nehelenia, and after what's her name tries to take over...After Endless Waltz.  
  
"..."- Speaking '...'- Thinking (...)- Authors Notes ~* - Different Place ** - Visions  
  
  
  
If Only Love Was Real  
  
  
  
Artemis woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She looked at her clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. She sat up and walked to the bathroom. Slipping off her clohing she stepped into the shower letting the cold water hit her body. After thirty mnutes of showering, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. As she looked into the mirror she saw that her hair had silver streaks running through it.. Sighing, Artemis combed her hair and put it in a braid that reached mid-thigh. Putting on her school uniform (a/n: Think Rei's school uniform, only burgandy) Artemis blushed at the length of the skirt.'Atleast it's not as sort as the uniform'  
  
She walked to Hotaru's room and shook the small girl. "Hotaru, time to wake up." Hotaru opend her big purple eyes and smiled at the older girl. "All right Sere-mama." (a/n: Yes, yes very original. But come on!! I think it's cute. Like she used to call Michiru Michiru-mama) Hotaru sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was rumpled and strands stood out. Blinking Hotaru ran into the bathroom and took a short shower. She put on her school uniform, she brushed her hair and teeth then ran towards the kitchen where the smell of pancakes came from. Artemis smilled as the young girl sat down at the table.  
  
Setting the plates down, Artemis sat down and both girls ate their breakfast content with the silence, Hotaru looked up from her plate and stared at Artemis. "Are you mad at me Sere-mama?" asked the tiny firefly. Artemis looked at her. "No, why would I be mad at you?" Artemis asked concern written in her eyes. "Because of what I did back home..." Artemis stood up and put the empty plates in the sink. She grabbed her keys and walked to her car with Hotaru following her.. Turning on the ignition, she started the car and drove to the Academy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena Peacecraft stood infront of her huge window gazing out at the morning sun. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the new school year. The war had ended and peace was finally achived. A knock was heard from the door. "Come in." she said. Five men walked in the room.  
  
One had platinum blonde hair and light green eyes. Another young man stood next to him. He had emerald green eyes, at least one of them did. His left eye was covered from his bangs. He stood silently next to the young blonde. Another young man stood next to him. He had black hair in a tight ponytail that looked painful. His eyes were slightly squinted and he was around the age of nineteen.  
  
To his right was a young man dressed in a preists' outfit. He had chestnut brown hair in a braid that reach the middle of his back. (a/n: I'm beginging to notice that I suck at details...) To the young man's left was a man with unruly brown hair and dark pursian eyes. His face was void of emoition.  
  
Relena turned to face the five young men and took in their apperance. She sighed and sat down at her desk. "The reason you've been called here is because lately I have been receiveing death threats from people on the Colonys. My brother was- well both him and I are wondering if you don't mind becoming my bodyguards untill we find out who's sending them?" " We don't mind at all Miss Rel-" Quarte was cut off as a knock was heard. Relena looked around the door to see her secretary and a girl with her. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but your brother is on line one." said the secretary. Relena nodded.  
  
Duo turned around as the secretary began to speak to Relena. He sucked in a breath as he saw the beauty in front of him. She had sparkling sapphire eyes that held purity and innocence. Her hair was up in a braid that reached mid-thigh. 'Damn she's hot!' he thought. He moved away from Wufei and stood next to the girl. "Hey there." he said while winking. She turned to face him. "My name is Duo Maxwell and you are?" he asked as he extended his right hand. "Artemis Tsukino." she said as her left hand came in contact with his right hand. They shook hands and began conversing till the secretary inturupted them. "Ahem...Miss. Tsukino, class is about to begin so I'll show you to your home room." Artemis nodded and followed her.  
  
Duo moved back to his place next to Wufei. "Yo, Wu-man wasn't that babe hot?" Wufei turned to him. "MAXWELL!! MY NAME IS WUFEI!! NOT WU- MAN!" He took out his katana and began chasing him around the room, yelling curses to him in four different languages. (a/n: o.o;; Gomen, gomen, I think I need to lie down.) An idea came to Duo, he stopped and side stepped as Wufei came running past him and into a wall. (a/n: poor wufei...) Relena smilled at this and cleared her throat. "I do think that you should head to class. We can discuss this later." The G-boys nodded and headed towards class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis stepped into her homeroom as the second bell rang. She looked around a noticed the boy she had talked to earlyer this morning. The teacher cleared his throat and began to speak to the class. "Welcome to a new year at the Peacecraft Academy. I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Weingartner, (a/n: Pronounced WineGardner. He's really my english teacher ^.^) We have a transfer student joining us. Would you please state your name and a little about yourself?" he asked. Artemis nodded. " My name is Artemis Selene Tsukino, I am 19 years old. I live with my little sister Hotaru, and I hope to make a lot of new friends here." Artemis said as she looked around the class learning the faces of the students.  
  
  
  
D.G: Gomen nasi minna-san this chapter was longer to write than expected, Iam updating alot od stories now so be patient tay? Ja ne! 


End file.
